


Turbo the Unstoppable

by jenndubya



Category: Gekisou Sentai Carranger, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Mash-up, Video Format: Streaming, Who let me make this?, opening credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: Power Rangers Turbo in the style of Gekisou Sentai Carranger, set to the latter's English version of the theme song and modeled after the "Full Accel" version of the credits.





	Turbo the Unstoppable




End file.
